


that tiny bit of insubordination

by bomyregards



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Rough Sex, Spanking, dirty talking, humil, reader has no defined genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomyregards/pseuds/bomyregards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fiction, sans and reader go at it doggy style. generic terms and no pronouns used to reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that tiny bit of insubordination

"you were so, nngh, good just a second ago," he moaned, hand gripping your hips tighter. Your only response was to bury your face in the pillow more, huffing and puffing and gasping for air as it felt like you were drowning - drowning in shame, in warmth, in absolute fucking lust. "what happened, babe?"

 

"Ahhh, I- how- how should I know?" Your voice was muffled in your pillow, but Sans' seemed to get the idea. "Maybe I'm just bad because I love what happens."

 

He was panting just as hard as you, just as excited. But he wasn't afraid to show it - Sans moaned loudly and wildly, cursing and muttering wantonly as he pounded into you from behind. His fingers grasped at your hips, your stomach, your waist, looking for purchase to help him thrust into you deeper, harder. His lustful abandon made you even more flushed with embarrassment, whimpering quietly into the pillow.

 

And at that whimper, Sans' hips jerked, pushing into you suddenly. You flinched forward, not expecting the sudden reaction as you whimper again. You heard from behind you Sans' breathing suddenly shift as he continued to thrust, more carefully now. "yo. kiddo. tell me what sound that just was."

 

You turned to look up at him strangely, finally letting him see your reddened face. His breath hitched again and he shook his head. You swallowed the spit in your mouth to answer: "A moan." You weren't lying. So maybe you got a little out of hand, a little animalistic. It wasn't your fault. It was totally Sans'!

 

He grinned, his hand resting on your ass. "didn't really sound like much of a 'ohh, ahh' sound to me, kiddo." He knew that you knew that he was trying to poke fun at you. Well, it worked, and you exhaled sharply through your nostrils, neck flaring with a red hue again. "sounded like you were dying, which is weird to think when i'm the one boning you..." At this one you took offense, turning back to him and glaring. Wow, rude.

 

But that was all he wanted, all he needed - that tiny bit of insubordination - and he spanked you. It wasn't very hard, but it certainly wasn't the brush of a feather. You yelped, burying your cheek in the pillow once more as you start to bite into the fabric. You sighed blissfully into your pillow, melting into the bed under you. You even had the gall to arch your back and wiggle your thighs as best you could with Sans' cock still inside you.

 

"tsk." He said that, but you know he was enjoying this _almost_ as much as you were. He slapped your ass again, this time in a more fleshy area, but harder. You flinched, your whine caught in your throat as he followed it up with a sudden third smack. He didn't let you rest for a second, starting his thrusts up again at the same pace as before. You cry out into your pillow, moaning quietly. He doesn't let up at all, pounding into you as he punctuated particularly hard, or deep, or just plain great thrusts with smacks, reddening both your cheeks.

 

Eventually the pain became stinging, and you bit the pillow harder as he continued, having the time of his not-life. You felt warmth pool in your stomach, just ready to burst. If your husky moans and wanting 'please...' weren't telling enough to the skeleton fucking you, your bucking hips were. He howled, grinning and grabbing your hips once more as he focused all his attention on fucking you senseless until you came. And god did you want to.

 

You wanted to so bad, you could feel it, right there, fucking right there...! The warmth is your stomach trailed down to your loins, and you felt like you wanted to scream. He pumped in and out of you, cursing and growling. "come on, cum on, cum on my dick why don't you? I want you to so, so- aaaghhh, so fucking bad!" He was practically begging you. The skeleton fucking you, the skeleton who spanked you until it stung, this very skeleton begging you.

 

You couldn't _not_ oblige him, screaming into your pillow as your orgasm hit you hard. Boiling warmth shot straight down as it blossomed into all of your veins, making your entire body scream as you came. You moaned, you cried out, you shook your head, mussing your hair as Sans just kept pounding into you. He came shortly after, not able to hold himself back after seeing your reaction, cum filling you up as he whined himself, panting like a fucking dog.

 

He slowly pulled himself out of you, both of you groaning at the loss. You pulled yourself up so that at least your thighs would be on his bed, before curling up and just resting there. He was gone for a second before curling up behind you, throwing a surprisingly clean blanket over you. He must have taken it out of the load Papyrus just did. How rude.

 

But he was your rude skeleton, and you couldn't ask for anything more and you pushed back into him, sighing comfortably and just letting yourself succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I needed vocal and animalistic Sans in my life, which I still do. please supply. I hunger.


End file.
